<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Light of the Samhain Moon by Phoenixofslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132826">By the Light of the Samhain Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin'>Phoenixofslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contacting the Dead, Drama, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Scary, Seance mishaps, Snatchers (Harry Potter), Suspense, Werewolves, seance, werewolf attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sixth year and Draco and his friends are playing Halloween games in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. With a cabin full of inebriated teenagers and the grounds full of Snatchers, dark magic and even darker intentions, what could possibly go wrong......?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By the Light of the Samhain Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved writing this story!! It's pretty dark in places though so please mind the tags. </p><p>The Deathly letter the wheel chose for me was 'U', and the prompt I chose from the offered options was 'Upstage'.... I hope you enjoy the story!</p><p>Many, Many thanks to champagneandliterature my amazing alpha and beta, we had a lot of conversations over the finer points of werewolf behaviour for this story and I appreciate all of your help with writing this, it wouldn't be half the story it is without you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steady on Daph!” Pansy laughed as Daphne stumbled, causing them both to trip through the doorway of the most secluded summer-house at Malfoy Manor, “You’ll be sitting in my lap in a moment!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that wouldn’t be too great a hardship to witness I suppose,” Draco quipped, catching both girls by the elbows to steady them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Once safely inside Pansy wasted no time in winding herself sinuously back into Draco’s arms. “Are you okay? You look worried,” she said, pulling back to regard him carefully. Blaise started to light the cabin’s lamps. As they flickered into life each one cast it's own differently shaped shadow onto the wall, adding to the already spooky Halloween atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. The meeting ran over, plus it’s nerve-wracking sneaking you all into the Manor with so many Death Eaters milling around.” Draco swiped his fingers through his hair in agitation. His senses strained and his jaw tightened with nerves as he stared out of the door to ensure they hadn’t been followed. Something was prickling at the back of his mind, although nothing was obviously amiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah it’s all done now,” Theo said soothingly, locking the door behind them with a charm. Draco nodded, extracting himself from Pansy’s grip to help Blaise cast privacy spells over the little cabin. </p><p> </p><p>“No one was any the wiser,” Blaise confirmed. “Have you got some glasses or shall we just drink straight from the bottles?” he indicated the Firewhisky in his and Theo’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing in here at all, mate. Bottles it is,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged and transfigured a cushion into a large squishy chair. He sank into it, pulling Daphne down with him. She giggled as she settled in his lap, making Draco realize they had already started drinking at Hogwarts without him. “Pass me a bottle, some of us have been working while you lot were getting pissed. I’ve got some catching up to do,” he grumbled </p><p> </p><p>Blaise chuckled at Draco’s moody scowl and handed him a bottle while Pansy made them somewhere to sit. “Was it a tough meeting?” Pansy asked, sitting close behind him and starting to rub his shoulders comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Draco sighed as he settled in against her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then  winced. “<em>He </em> was quite happy actually. I told him that my assignment was going well and he said he was proud of me-” Draco’s ears pricked, was that the howl of the wind outside, or was it something more sinister? </p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Pansy breathed. “That’s amazing. You’re doing so well!” She stared into his grey eyes in wonder as another frown briefly crossed his face. Pansy couldn’t help feeling that something wasn’t quite right tonight either, but as Draco passed her the bottle she took a mouthful, quashing her worry with the burn in the back of her throat. She was certain that it was just her fear of the dark and the excitement of sneaking into Malfoy Manor that was getting the better of her, she wasn’t going to pass up a private Halloween party with the boy she had spent most of her school life pining after just because of a childish fear. </p><p> </p><p>Draco was a Death Eater for goodness sake, if she didn’t feel safe with him here to protect her, then who on Earth would she feel safe with?</p><p> </p><p>An hour passed easily as they sat chatting, drinking, and laughing together, and soon their innocent conversations turned into a  game of Truth or Dare. The questions that started innocently enough grew more risque over time as the Firewhisky gradually lowered their inhibitions. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy watched Draco relax as the night wore on. She did her best to distract him, as well as herself, from whatever had been concerning him earlier in the evening. Recently she had found the best way to take his mind off the things that were bothering him was by offering herself to him, and tonight was no exception. </p><p> </p><p>Had they been paying a little less attention to each other and been a little more alert they might have noticed the crescent moon rising in the sky. It was now lighting the grounds enough for the snatchers who were patrolling the estate to see the trail their footprints had left in the mud, and for them to follow the trail directly to the cabins front door. </p><p> </p><p>Had they been a little less intoxicated they might have noticed the whisper of discontent that was now blowing on the Halloween breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Tracy giggled softly at Draco’s question, bringing Pansy’s wandering attention back to the game they were still playing. “You need to kiss one person in this room, other than Blaise. Who do you choose?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Tracy slid her green eyes around the circle as she sized everyone up. “I think that would have to be Daphne.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a chorus of catcalls, whistles and encouraging shouts of “do it, do it.” Daphne giggled, standing up and silently daring Tracy with her eyes. None of them noticed the shadows moving outside the window, nor did they hear the crack of the spell that easily broke through their very basic privacy charms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Fenrir Greyback stared furiously into the cabin through a gap in the curtains. The little room was glowing with lamplight and a roaring fire was burning merrily in the grate. As usual, other people were inside in the warm while he was stuck outside in the cold, wet, windy night. He hated this injustice, he hated his low rank, he hated being given all the worst jobs, he hated that he wasn’t allowed to wear robes or a mask, but most of all he hated those who were gifted with the honor of wearing the Dark Mark on their arms when he, himself was denied, all because of what he was. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were keen to use his strength and savagery when it suited them, but they weren’t so keen to give him any of the other privileges that went with the job.</p><p> </p><p>And now, he was incensed to see the little Malfoy boy sitting inside laughing and drinking with a pretty young girl wrapped all around him, his sleeves rolled nonchalantly up to his elbows displaying his marked forearm like a trophy for all to see. </p><p> </p><p>So Voldemort had marked him, a useless child, a mirror image of his father’s privileged arrogance when he, Fenrir Greyback who had proved himself time after time, was yet again denied.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback gave a low growl. It was always he who was given the job of guarding the grounds and patrolling the Manor in all weather, and he was growing more angry about it by the day. Did these <em> children </em>think that these most basic of privacy wards would be enough to keep him out? Did they think that little of his magical skill? He’d broken through them with one whispered spell. Now he could see and hear everything they were doing. </p><p> </p><p>It drove him mad to see them so happy. Anger burned in Greyback, anger that fuelled a hatred so deep it had consumed him long ago. He watched them all laughing in the bright, warm room and he felt nothing but derision, He itched with the desire to break in and hurt them, to hear them scream, to smell their fear as it tickled his nostrils. He wanted to taste their sweet, innocent young blood as he sank his teeth deeply into their soft, tender skin….</p><p> </p><p>He would show them all what he could do, and then no one would underestimate him ever again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>More giggles rang out inside the cabin. Daphne smiled as Tracy approached, both girls wrapped their arms around each other then leaned in close. Their lips touched, Tracy opened her mouth slightly and Daphne claimed her, pulling her close to kiss her deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Tracy gave a soft whimper as the kiss deepened. Both girls held on for much longer than was strictly necessary, Tracy wound her fingers into Daphne’s long blond hair while Daphne let her hands roam over Tracy’s back. When they finally pulled apart, both of them were breathing hard and visibly affected by what they had just done. “Fuck!” Theo exhaled as all three boys shifted in their seats, adjusting trousers that suddenly appeared to be too tight.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy tried to shake off her irritation. She didn't like way Draco was staring at the other two girls and she didn’t like being upstaged. The other two may be her best friends but Draco was hers. She had claimed him in school, she had given him everything she had, her heart, her time, her affection. She had willingly offered him her innocence and he had taken it without hesitation. Now, in return she wanted him to stay fixated on her, and not to be so easily distracted by other girls.</p><p> </p><p>Was that really so much to ask?</p><p> </p><p>Had Pansy been a little less upset she might have been more aware. As it was, she failed to notice the stomping of feet and the quickly hushed voices outside the cabin window....</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>As Greyback watched the girls kiss his anger shifted, mixing dangerously with a strong pull of arousal. They were pure, innocent little things, playing games that were out of their league. He wanted to corrupt them, he wanted to take their innocence and rip it to shreds, the same as he wanted to rip their soft, pliant bodies to shreds with his teeth....</p><p> </p><p>He had been slowly but surely losing members of his pack either to defection, or death for some time now, and seeing these fresh-faced teenagers playing so brazenly in front of him was planting an idea in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>For Greyback, anger and sexual arousal were intertwined. His wolf was so deeply ingrained in his personality that they were never really separate beings anymore. He knew most werewolves were only affected like this at the full moon, but he was different. The sadistic urge to kill and to inflict pain never left him, and he never fought the desire to claim power over those he could control.</p><p> </p><p>He was utterly lethal yet STILL, those in charge saw fit to deny him the honor of carrying the mark on his arm….</p><p> </p><p>He turned at the sound of footsteps and hushed his fellow snatchers, Scabior and Pennyroyal. The two men approached the cabin cautiously, both sucking in their breath at the sight of the two girls kissing. “Wait!” Greyback hissed as Scabior moved, causing a branch to knock noisily against the wooden wall. Greyback kicked him hard in irritation and Scabior winced, stumbling backward in the mud.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn to ask a question, Tracy,” Blaise said, still sounding affected by the sight of the two beautiful girls wrapped so softly around each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. I’m going to move on to….Theo.” She smiled, “truth or Dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sized her up. “Dare.” </p><p> </p><p>Tracy grinned. “Okay, so It’s Halloween, choose someone from beyond the grave to contact.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes. “That was going to be my dare for you, Theo. Alright, I second it. Double dare.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo gazed at them both coolly, Pansy could see a flicker of unease in his blue eyes but she knew he’d do it anyway . Everyone knew that if you threw Theo a dare he never backed down. “Anyone specific you want to reach?” He stretched his long legs out in front of him as Daphne adjusted herself in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>Tracy shook her head, “I’ll let you choose who it is, I’m just fascinated. I know you’ve done it before, I just want to see what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smirked, as an idea formed in her mind, “Well we could chat with my cousin again, she’s always willing to come through for Theo since she fancies him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, giving the girls a wink, and smiling at Tracy’s deeply impressed look. “Fine by me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really that easy?” Tracy asked, looking awed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Why don’t you call her Trace? Unless you’re too chicken to do it?” Pansy hadn’t meant to be quite so snarky, but she was still upset by Draco’s reaction to Tracy and Daphne’s kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Theo quirked a brow, “Really Pans? That’s a bit harsh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she said, meaning it too, as she saw the hurt that flashed across Tracy’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Now that the others had agreed, Tracy suddenly looked uncertain. “Is it a good idea, though, do you think? I mean its Halloween, what if someone else came through, or we contacted the wrong person?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled. “It’s fine. And you're right, it’s Halloween which makes it the perfect night for it. Anyway, I haven’t spoken to Violet for a while, it will be nice to catch up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here. Have a drink to steady your nerves.” Blaise passed the firewhiskey bottle to Tracy, she drained the last couple of mouthfuls then nestled comfortably into his side.</p><p> </p><p>“If I can’t take my suggestion back I’m just going to watch from here,” she admitted, clearly losing her nerve. Blaise nodded and shifted in his chair, sitting back to watch as his hands slid under Tracy’s top.</p><p> </p><p>Theo sat forwards onto his knees. He motioned to the others to do the same and they formed a circle on the floor of the cabin. Blaise waved the others off as Tracy melted into him and they lost themselves in each other instead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside the wind howled and the rain lashed down. Greyback watched the scene inside the cottage impatiently. One of the girls was driving him mad, she was beautiful, blond, and willing, just the type he liked. He could barely restrain himself from rushing in to yank her off the boy she was clearly so taken by.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback snarled as he watched the boy’s hands snake under her top. The girl was responsive to his touch, and the surge of arousal that Greyback felt watching them was overwhelming. Soon the boy would be dead and the girl would be his. She would be part of the new pack he was going to create and then it would be his hand she was responding too….</p><p> </p><p>He tore his eyes away from the girl then looked around the cabin to see what the others were doing. His incredulous laugh was loud in the quiet night. Pennyroyal cast a quick muffliato to cover it, but Greyback was past caring about subtleties now. His hormones were overtaking his ability to think straight. Were they seriously setting up a seance? Really?</p><p> </p><p>Scabior shifted by his side, watching intently. Did they not know where they were? Attempting to contact the dead, in the middle of Malfoy Manor when it was overrun with Death Eaters and dark magic was just asking for trouble. Still, he supposed, it would make things easier for him when they all scared themselves witless and ran away. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do boss?” Scabior asked, watching Theo set up candles and Draco ready the rest of the supplies. </p><p> </p><p>Greyback couldn’t speak for a moment, he had seen the candlelight glint against Draco’s pale skin and it had fixated him. His wolf was rearing up dangerously inside of him, wrestling control away from his more human side. He wasn’t usually into teen boys as much as he was the girls, in his experience the girls tasted sweeter when he bit them, but he had always hankered after Draco.</p><p> </p><p>He longed to sink his teeth into that graceful pale neck, and, his physical attraction to the boy aside, he longed to have the revenge he so desperately craved on Lucius Malfoy. His plan to form a new pack would start tonight and it would include Draco as well as the girls. He would finish what he had started tonight on the night of the full moon, and fully turn Draco and both the blond girls he was watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss?” Scabior said again, “what do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want the little Malfoy,” Greyback said hungrily, “and the blond girls. Do what you want with the rest, but I'm having them. We’ll keep them safe then I'll turn them on the next full moon.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled. She picked up Draco and Theo’s hands, both boys also linked hands with Daphne, then Pansy started to chant the incantation that would call her dead cousin from the spirit world. The chant started quietly but grew quickly louder as the energy in the room started to rise. </p><p> </p><p>Tracy whimpered in Blaise’s lap as he slipped his hand further under her skirt and into her panties.Their escalating arousal unwittingly added sexual energy to the mix, amplifying the magic in the room and shifting the atmosphere completely. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of Pansy’s neck stood up and goosebumps erupted all over her body. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy took in a shaky breath. “Violet?” she asked hesitantly. This didn’t feel at all like it usually did.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” said a deep male voice that absolutely did not belong to her deceased cousin. “Not quite.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy jumped in alarm, trying to snatch her hands back and break the circle’s link but both boys held her tightly in place. ”That’s not how you safely close the circle, Pans,” Theo said warningly.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Pansy asked, fear making her voice tremble. “We wanted my cousin!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ve got us,” said the voice. “If you play with fire, little ones, you risk getting  burned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, we’ve got it. We’re sorry for bothering you. Go away now, please,” Pansy said, rather hysterically as she met Daphne’s terrified eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, then?” Draco drawled, obviously trying to appear unruffled. </p><p> </p><p>“Bellatrix,” replied the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellatrix?” Draco asked, surprise making him change tone . “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“To avenge my death.”</p><p> </p><p>“Avenge your- who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a dark chuckle. “Bring <em> our </em>dear cousin out, then we’ll introduce ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Theo laughed. “You’re a spirit. You can’t tell us what to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we?” The voice asked with a chuckle.  Pansy stared at Daphne, watching the last of the color drain from her face. The lights in the cabin dimmed, the fire died in the grate, and Daphne stared with mounting horror at a spot directly behind Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing hard Pansy turned then let out a strangled cry. Standing in the cabin was the ghost of a ragged haired man that she recognized from the wanted posters that had been plastered all over the Wizarding World a couple of years back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Draco,” Sirius Black smiled. “Meet my brother Regulus. You are family after all, but we’ve never been formally introduced. Now, we need a simple favor, then we’ll be on our way. You wanted to call your cousin, now we want to call ours. Bring Bellatrix out here. As I mentioned, we have a death to avenge.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Outside the cottage, Greyback stared at Scabior and Pennyroyal in shock. This was a turn of events that none of them could have predicted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange had been in a foul mood all day. She hated Halloween, she always had. She knew she should love it, being a witch, and a dark witch at that, it should have been her favorite holiday, but it wasn’t. For some unfathomable reason, Halloween had always put her on edge. </p><p> </p><p>Now she sensed something unusual in the air. There was danger in the grounds, danger, dark magic, and a strange sense of anticipation. Something was going to happen tonight and it was going to be big. Her senses twitched as excitement blossomed within her. Maybe this particular Halloween was going to be more exciting than most. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix glanced around the drawing-room. Cissy seemed quite unconcerned, sitting doing her embroidery, she looked unaffected by the shifting energy of the night. Lucius was taking his evening brandy, sipping delicately from a large rounded glass and regarding the room in his usual regal manner. Fuck the lot of them, Bellatrix thought savagely. None of them had her heightened senses, what did they know? She stood up, sniffing the air. Something was definately amiss. There was an energy disturbance and she thought she recognized the vibrations. </p><p> </p><p>But it couldn't possibly be the vibration signatures she thought it was. Her cousins were long dead, those weak pathetic fools. She had seen to that. Well one of them anyway, the Dark Lord had seen to the other years before, and there was no chance of anything being amiss with his spellwork.</p><p> </p><p>Deception was hanging heavily in the air. Sniffing and tasting it with her tongue flicking in and out like a snake, Bellatrix stood up, summoned her cloak from the wall then stepped out of the room. Predictably a few moments later Lucius joined her “Going somewhere Bella?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice night Luc, I fancied a stroll.” She smirked nastily. “Go away and leave me be.”</p><p> </p><p>His smirk mirrored hers. “I don’t think so. Where are you going?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” She rolled her eyes as she spun in a dramatic circle. “Come with me then. I feel something in the air. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you feel? While I know you consider yourself above such mere mortals as ourselves I did feel the wards shift a while ago. I believe Draco may have brought some friends over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he?” Bellatrix tossed her jumble of black curls over her shoulder and smiled in delight. “Little wannabe evil minions? Ooooh, how exciting! Are they ones we can play with? Oh come on,” she simpered against Lucius and he brushed her off with a wrinkle of his elegant nose. “It’s been too long since we had some fun. And it is Halloween...” she licked her lips and cackled, dancing down the corridor like the madwomen she was.</p><p> </p><p>“You leave my son and his friends out of whatever madness you’re planning.”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix laughed again then turned deadly serious. “As entertaining as messing with them would be, this is not mere children playing. This is an energy vibration.” She strode out of the Manor and down the front steps, marching rapidly out into the grounds. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Lucius asked crossly, frowning at the mud that was now coating his expensive dragonhide boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Into the woods Luc. It’s HALLOWEEEEEEEN!” She cackled theatrically as she spun around, waving her hands in the air. “Something is AFOOT! There is dark magic on these grounds tonight, dark magic Lucius Malfoy, you mark my words.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius rolled his eyes as he followed her through the woods. Bellatrix had no idea where she was going, she was just following her intuition and the feelings that were getting stronger as she blasted her way through the woods, forcing the undergrowth out of her way with angry slashes of her wand. </p><p>   </p><p>Suddenly she stopped to sniff the air again. She cast a sense heightening spell then licked the tip of her wand with her tongue, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>The more she picked up, the more she knew it was him. But how? How could it be him? The other signal was even more bizarre. He had been dead for years! Just what was going on tonight?</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing woman?” Lucius asked, sounding exasperated when he finally caught up with her. He had snagged his robes a fair few times, his boots were muddy and he was clearly reaching the end of his patience. </p><p> </p><p>“Sirius and Regulus Black. They are here Luc. Here. I don't know how and I don’t know why. But they are here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good grief Bella.” Lucius rubbed a hand over his face. “You’ve gone quite mad.” But Bellatrix didn't hear. She was striding away again, following the woods towards the furthest cabin in the grounds. Lucius grumbled, muttering under his breath as he followed her furiously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The rising energy inside the cabin was affecting Greyback too. He felt it in his bones. It wasn’t the full moon, he wasn’t going to transform but the feelings flooding through his powerful body were identical to those that accompanied transformation. </p><p> </p><p>There was anticipation in the air, as well as the scent of sex, dark magic, and inebriated teenagers who were so far out of their depth that it was pitiful.</p><p> </p><p>It was an intoxicating mix. It was feeding him, and Scabior and Pennyroyal were looking nervous. Greyback growled, ignoring his fellow snatchers as they started to back away. Greyback watched the cabin door closely, biding his time, waiting to pounce. It was hypnotic, the energy coming from the cabin wound him higher and higher, until the need to attack became overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>Greyback spun around as his heightened senses picked up distant, heavy footsteps, crashing branches, and the sound of voices.</p><p> </p><p>Scabior and Pennyroyal backed away further as Greyback started to lose control. His instincts were taking over. He would storm the cabin and take what he wanted in the confusion the spirits had caused, then leave the rest for his companions. The footsteps were nothing to him, they couldn’t stop him, if anything the increased urgency wound him tighter. He had to act now before anything could interrupt his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He took one last glance through the cabin window. The energy was unbearable, he pounced, his control finally snapping to release the beast within.</p><p> </p><p>As Greyback moved, the door to the cabin banged open and six frightened teenagers fled into the pitch-black woods. Simultaneously two more figures burst out of the shadowy trees, stumbling into the clearing while arguing furiously.  </p><p> </p><p>There was absolute pandemonium for a moment as the two groups collided. Greyback magically silenced Scabior and Pennyroyal, holding them from running away with a spell until he could figure out what was going on and what he was going to do next.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Five minutes previously, inside the cabin, Pansy had freaked out. She had watched the surreal spectacle of Draco calmly chatting with the two spirits they had accidentally summoned and it had all become too much for her to comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>At first, the two brothers had been mere shadows but as she had watched they had grown less wispy and more solid, and she had grown progressively more and more frightened. “What are you doing?” she had asked, desperately trying to pull her hands out of the boy’s vice-like grip as Sirius and Draco’s surreal conversation droned endlessly on. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black had stopped talking to look at her, and seeing her terror had softened his aloof attitude. “Drawing our dear cousin out here.” His eyes had twinkled as he had replied. “She likes to play games. So do we. It’s been a long time since we had any fun in the realm of the living.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you can’t harm her, you’re spirits,” Theo had pointed out, although even he looked a little freaked out by the turn of events, “Pans, if you pull your hands out of ours now they might get stuck here. We need to send them back to the spirit world before we can close the circle off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Regulus had said, “that is the way it should work. The only problem is, we’re not going anywhere until we’ve seen Bellatrix.”</p><p> </p><p>“And no, technically we can’t harm her ourselves, but we can frighten her a bit, and if she was to harm herself in the process of passing that mad werewolf outside, well. We wouldn’t even need to do that would we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mad werewolf outside?” Daphne had asked, her voice shaking with terror, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Didn’t you know?” Sirius had asked innocently, “Fenrir Greyback is currently drooling against the window, selecting which of you he wants in the new pack he’s planning to form.”</p><p> </p><p>All three girls had screamed at that, and Daphne’s bottom lip had trembled violently. They were trapped, Pansy had realized. If Greyback really was outside as Sirius and Regulus claimed, then he was effectively blocking them inside the cabin with two vengeful spirits.</p><p> </p><p>It had all been too much for Pansy. She had yanked her hands-free, grabbed her wand, and bolted for the door, intending to apparate away to safety. As soon as she had reached the cool, rainy woods outside the cabin she had spun on the spot then immediately realized her mistake. The wards around Malfoy Manor had anti-apparition jinxes on them. And now she had broken the circle and fled outside with the others following her to protect her, straight into the lurking werewolf. And now someone else was charging out of the woods on the other side….</p><p> </p><p>Pansy screamed. They were cornered on all sides. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix saw the cabin door fly open and the woods fill with golden lamplight. She saw Greyback immobilize his fellow snatchers, and she saw a girl topple over, landing flat out in the mud. Five more teenagers ran out, following the girl who picked herself up and they all started to run. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix flung a wide shield around the whole area then laughed as two of the boys bounced off it, colliding as they fell. Ignoring Lucius’s vice-like grip on her arm and his plea to wait she brushed him violently off. She strode forwards, laughing in delight. “Well well well, what have we here?”</p><p> </p><p>Greyback snarled, realizing that not only were his plans were about to be scuppered by Lucius Malfoy, AGAIN, but both he and his two snatchers were now trapped within Bellatrix’s shield. He released Scabior and Pennyroyal from their immobilizing spells then stepped out of the shadows with his wand raised ready to duel.</p><p> </p><p>The screaming increased as the level of fear in the circle skyrocketed. Greyback's barely controlled wolf fed on the fear, his strength grew and his mania became even harder to control. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix stood in the center of the circle with her chest heaving, looking delighted at the chaos all around her. Pansy backed up into the shield that held them all captive. All six teenagers grouped together, and just as Pansy thought things couldn’t get any more chaotic the two spirits walked effortlessly through the shield and stopped in front of Bellatrix. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening,” Sirius said conversationally. Bellatrix slashed her wand at them both, three spells flew through their semi corporeal bodies in quick succession, but the two spirits merely laughed at her attempts to harm them. </p><p> </p><p>Greyback watched the exchange, realizing that he had the upper hand. Bellatrix and Lucius were distracted enough for him to signal to Scabior, and suddenly ropes sprang out of his and Scabior’s wands. The ropes flew through the air, wrapping themselves tightly around Lucius and Bellatrix, effectively stopping them in their tracks and binding them tightly to the wall of Bellatrix’s shield. Bellatrix screamed, thrashing about in an attempt to escape as the werewolf and his companions stepped forwards into the light.</p><p> </p><p>Pennyroyal cast another smaller protective shield over the three snatchers, and several stunning spells bounced off it, aimed from Pansy, Draco, Theo, and Blaise’s wands. “How. Dare. YOU. INCARCERATE. ME!!” Bellatrix screamed, fighting furiously.</p><p> </p><p>There were yet more screams as the stunning spells rebounded violently. One caught Blaise, knocking him clean out, and another caught Daphne who fell on top of him in the mud.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden, furious fight ensued as Bellatrix and Lucius finally extracted themselves from their ropes. Spells flew, screams filled the wet night and flashes of different colors split the midnight sky like fireworks.</p><p> </p><p>As the initial burst of spellfire died down Pansy opened her eyes. Draco and herself were just about still standing, both of the snatchers were down, apparently unconscious, Lucius was struggling to get up, and Greyback was facing off with Bellatrix .</p><p> </p><p>Greyback’s face was contorted into a furious scowl, while Bellatrix’s was alight with excitement. She danced nimbly about, dueling with ever more powerful spells but nothing could break through Greyback’s shield. Pansy tried to blast it away to give Bellatrix a clear shot but it was too strong. Despairingly, Pansy felt along the wall of the shield to Draco, the only other person apart from the duellists who still appeared relatively unhurt. “Who do we want to win?” she whispered desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Draco sounded terrified as well. “Bella I guess!” They scooted out of the way as Greyback's next powerful spell knocked Bellatrix down into the mud. </p><p> </p><p>With Bellatrix down, Greyback begin advancing on Draco and Pansy. His expelliarmus sent both of their wands spiraling through the air away from them. To Pansy’s surprise, Greyback then threw his own wand onto the floor and pounced physically on Draco, pinning him down with his sheer bulk. Greyback’s pupils dilated as he smelt Draco’s fear. Draco tried to fight him off but it was impossible. Pansy rained blows and kicks against Greyback’s massive form but her attack was inconsequential, Greyback batted her easily away. </p><p> </p><p>Greyback Laughed. “Oh little Malfoy, I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time.” He opened his mouth, baring his fangs, then lowered his face to Draco’s.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cringed away from him but all Greyback did was lick a line down Draco’s cheek, inhaling deeply and licking his lips. Just that little taste of Draco seemed to tip Greyback over the edge. He reared back, howled, then struck, biting through Draco’s skin and slashing at him with his sharp claws. Pansy screamed louder than ever, trying to drive him off but her efforts only served to fuel Greyback’s frenzied attack. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Pansy was thinking that Draco must surely be dying, the energy in the circle shifted again. Lucius Malfoy sent a volcanically powerful repelling jinx at Greyback. The werewolf was blasted away from Draco and sent flying, crashing hard into the back wall of the shield. </p><p> </p><p>Pansy leaped to Draco’s aid as Lucius advanced on Greyback, watching in horror as his son’s blood dripped obscenely from the werewolf’s face. He raised his wand and just as the murderous incantation left his lips Bellatrix righted herself.</p><p> </p><p>With a scream of apparent triumph, she pushed Lucius’s wand arm up, disrupting his spell aim. The green light shot out at the wrong angle, ricocheted off the shield wall, then rebounded, hitting Bellatrix squarely in the chest. A brief look of surprise crossed her face, then she fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius frowned but didn’t miss a beat. A split second later he raised his wand again and blasted another killing curse at Greyback. Greyback’s face also registered mild surprise and he fell, joining Bellatrix laying in the mud while staring blindly at the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius dropped to Draco’s side as he stirred feebly. “Son!” he gasped as Pansy held Draco tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm alright, I'm alright,” Draco said weakly, struggling to sit up. “It just hurts. Where’s? What happened? Greyback?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dead,” Lucius confirmed. “Bella and Greyback. I’m afraid she got in the way as usual, but I can say with all conviction, that damned women will never upstage me again.”</p><p> </p><p>There was utter carnage all around them. The two snatchers had fled as soon as the shield had broken, evidently they hadn’t been knocked out, they had just lain low to stay out of the battle. Pansy and Draco were alive, and Tracy, Blaise, and Daphne were waking up. it was only Theo who was still out cold. Lucius pointed his wand at him, waking him up with a reviving spell.</p><p> </p><p>“I think our work here is done,” said a quiet voice. “Any chance you could open the circle to send us back?” Pansy blinked at the surreal sight of the ghosts of Sirius and Regulus Black standing in a circle of injured teenagers, and two dead bodies. Weakly, she linked hands with Theo, Draco, and Daphne and together they chanted the incantation that allowed the two brothers to slip back into the spirit world.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius bent down to check on Draco one last time. “Listen carefully,” he said grimly. “I will drop the wards here at the Manor and call Severus to meet you at the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta is still under your curse, is she not Draco?” Draco nodded weakly. “Apparate carefully away, Severus will help you. <em> Do not breathe a word of this to anyone except Severus</em>. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Terrified, they all nodded. Lucius extinguished the lamps in the cabin before turning and as an apparent afterthought setting it on fire.</p><p> </p><p>As the teenagers organized themselves to leave he strode off into the woods, and the last thing Pansy was aware of as she turned on the spot with Draco held tightly in her arms were two flashes of green light in quick succession as Lucius caught up with the other two snatchers and dealt them their punishment. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>